This year the 2018 SEER Advanced Topics for Registry Professionals Workshop will be a 1.5 day workshop that will expand registrars? knowledge of several important new initiatives, including the 2018 Solid Tumor Rules, 2018 Extent of Disease, Summary Stage 2018, and 2018 Site Specific Data Items. Participants will complete specifically assigned cases in SEER*Educate before the workshop. In-depth coding and abstracting training will be based on participants? coding of the assigned cases.